During airline travel, passengers may be required to sit in a seat for extended periods of time, particularly on long-haul flights. Due to the limited space available, passengers are often restricted unable to move their legs, such that blood circulation in the lower legs may be quite low. This may result in blood clots in the legs, leading to deep vein thrombosis (DVT).